Pilus
by Alpaux
Summary: Los humanos son criaturas extrañas, eso es algo sabido por todos, y algunas de sus extrañezas son objeto de fascinación para otros. Purple no puede evitar sentir curiosidad por el cabello de Eva, en especial por su textura, pero simplemente es demasiado torpe como para decidirse a satisfacer esa curiosidad.


**El universo de "Invader Zim" no me pertenece a mí, sino al increíble Jhonen Vasquez. Yo solo poseo a Eva.**

Eva había vuelto a cambiar de peinado.

Su melena castaña oscura reposaba trenzada sobre su hombro derecho, descendiendo por su pecho hasta poco antes de llegar a la última de sus costillas. Purple estaba maravillado.

Desde su llegada la había visto con el pelo recogido en una especie de ovillo desordenado en la coronilla al que ella había denominado "moño" y una "coleta" que consistía o bien en un largo chorro de cabello que brotaba del mismo lugar que el moño, o bien en el mismo chorro saliendo por detrás de la oreja, fluyendo sobre su hombro. La joven parecía mostrar preferencia por el denominado "moño", siendo aquella la manera de llevar el pelo con la que más veces se la había visto.

En un principio, a Purple le habían extrañado (y en cierto modo repugnado) los largos, finos e increíblemente numerosos filamentos marrones que poblaban la cabeza de Eva, y a los que esta había denominado "pelo".

Había explicado que, en La Tierra, lo más común era que los hombres tuvieran el "pelo" corto, no más allá de la nuca, y las mujeres largo. Aunque la longitud a la que los humanos mantenían su cabello era elección propia, ya que este crecía muy poco a poco durante toda la vida, característica común a ambos géneros. También había mencionado que muchos hombres perdían todo o parte del pelo al alcanzar una edad normalmente avanzada, y que aquello era usualmente considerado una desgracia. Ni Red ni Purple alcanzaban a comprender el por qué.

Con el paso del tiempo, Purple había comenzado a adquirir un ligero pero creciente interés en el pelo de Eva, sobre todo aquella vez que apareció con la anteriormente mencionada "coleta". Cada vez que la joven hacía acto de presencia, el alienígena no podía sino observar intensamente su cabeza, hipnotizado por el balanceo constante de aquel grueso chorro de cabello que parecía tener vida propia. También había visto la otra versión de la "coleta", pero la había considerado mucho menos interesante que la primera, ya que esta apenas se movía.

Otra de las cosas que le intrigaban acerca del "pelo" era su coloración. El de Eva era de un tono marrón que Purple había identificado cierto día con aquel de algunos de los dulces que Red y el consumían en ingentes cantidades cada día, pero ella les había asegurado que los tonos de cabello de los humanos variaban, en especial según la zona del planeta.

Amarillo (los humanos lo llamaban "rubio"), naranja, rojo, negro y marrón. Aquellos eran los colores principales, pero también había distintas intensidades, variaciones en cada uno de ellos e incluso mezclas. Y eso no era todo, sino que, al parecer, los humanos se teñían el pelo de un color diferente al suyo y que, en ocasiones, no era natural. Morado, verde, azul... eran algunos de los ejemplos. Extrañas criaturas, los terráqueos.

Y, por si lo del _color _no fuera suficiente, también estaba la _forma_. El cabello que brotaba de la cabeza de Eva formando la famosa "coleta" tenía un aspecto entre liso y ondulado, más lo primero que lo segundo, pero la chica les había informado mediante dibujos (un método que usaba a menudo, pues así el esfuerzo era menor para todos) que los humanos podían tener el pelo liso, ondulado o rizado. Básicamente, pues podía presentar aquellos aspectos en mayor o menor medida.

En conclusión: los humanos eran criaturas extrañadas de dudosa inteligencia (ante esta última observación Eva solía entornar los ojos hacia los soberanos) y maneras extrañas, y conversaciones acerca de aspectos tan nimios como su pelo, podían durar varios días.

Y ahora ella aparecía con su maleable cabello en una nueva forma.

Llegados a este punto, el interés de Purple por el cabello humano era intenso. Ya conocía todas sus características o, al menos, aquellas apreciables a través de la vista. _Necesitaba _conocer aquellas relacionadas con el tacto; había visto cómo Eva se enroscaba la punta de su coleta en torno al dedo índice (los dedos, otra rareza _más _de los humanos, pero que ahora no venía al caso), enfrascada en lo que quiera que estuviera garabateando en su libreta, y él también quería saber qué textura tenía aquel conjunto de filamentos tan curioso.

El problema era que para acceder al cabello de Eva necesitaba su permiso (o al menos así lo había supuesto, ya que aquel era el caso al hablar de las antenas ajenas, y entre ellas y el pelo humano había establecido una relación de equivalencia). Pero aún no había encontrado el valor para pedirlo. No se veía capaz de acercarse a Eva y preguntárselo; eso era algo más propio de Red.

Sí, sin duda alguna, Red no tendría inconveniente alguno en flotar hacia ella y preguntarle, es más, seguro que ni siquiera le pediría permiso. Pero él simplemente no era así.

Observó a Eva al otro lado de la cafetería, sentada en una de las mesas moradas. La acompañaba su inseparable cuaderno, en el que dibujaba y escribía por igual, la mayoría cosas científicas que no despertaban interés alguno fuera de los laboratorios. Purple apretó los labios en una delgada línea, frustrado: con la mano con la que no sujetaba el bolígrafo, se acariciaba distraídamente aquella curiosa variable trenzada de la coleta ladeada.

De pronto, alguien se acercó a la joven. Era una irken de mediana estatura, piel clara y brillantes ojos rosáceos ovalados. Purple recordaba vágamente haberla visto en alguna de sus escasas visitas a los laboratorios (la pequeña bata blanca que vestía confirmaba su teoría), pero no recordaba su nombre.

-Perdona...-la irken habló con suavidad, trasteando nerviosamente con las manos, uniendo y separando las yemas de los dedos con rapidez. Eva no la oyó. La joven se pasó la mano por una de sus rizadas antenas negras antes de volver a intentarlo, aumentando la intensidad de su voz.

-Oh-Eva cerró el cuaderno y se giró en el taburete, enfrentándose a la irken con una sonrisa- ¿Sí?

Purple rió levemente cuando la irken permaneció en silencio, abrumada por el gesto de la humana. La amabilidad no era algo abundante entre los irken, y muchos de ellos se sentían incómodos, sin saber cómo responder ante las sonrisas sin fundamento con las que la terráquea les recibía.

Un par de instantes después, la irken encontró por fin la fuerza para continuar hablando.

-Me preguntaba... Yo... Estoy haciendo un... un estudio sobre los humanos y me preguntaba si...-el movimiento de sus manos era casi frenético, al parecer aquello que tenía que preguntarle era de suma importancia-. Podría... ¿podría tocarte el pelo?

Purple aspiró bruscamente en un jadeo sorprendido y a punto estuvo de tragarse la pajita de su vaso de refresco.

Eva parpadeó varias veces, claramente pillada por sorpresa. Ante su silencio, la criaturita verde se agarró ambas antenas, tirando de ellas hacia abajo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si en aquel mismo momento se arrepintiera profundamente de haber abierto siquiera la boca y quisiera desaparecer.

-Está bien.

La irken alzó el rostro.

-¿En serio?-inquirió, como si pensara que estaba siendo víctima de una jugarreta. Eva se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? No pasa nada.

Se bajó del taburete, poniéndose de rodillas frente a la alienígena de ojos desorbitados para estar a su altura. Varios irken indiscretos se acercaron, atraídos por la inusual escena. Purple no podía sino mirar desde la lejanía, maldiciendo el que una cosa tan insignificante como era aquella irken tuviera más valor en su pequeño cuerpo que él en sus gloriosos dos metros de altura.

-¿Necesitas que me lo suelte?-preguntó Eva, gesticulando hacia la goma que separaba su pelo trenzado de la pequeña punta de cabello con la que finalizaba su melena. La irken alzó sus inexistentes cejas.

-Ah, pero, es que-

-**¿¡PUEDE ESTAR **_**SUELTO**_**!?**

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el Todopoderoso Más Alto Purple, todas las miradas fijas en su expresión desencajada y sus brazos, que soportaban su peso sobre la mesa bañada en refresco amarronado.

Se hizo el silencio. Purple carraspeó, avergonzado, mientras fingía limpiarse los restos de refresco de sus guanteletes. Alzó el rostro. Todos los ojos seguían sobre él.

-¿Por qué hay aquí tanto silencio?

Purple giró la cabeza. Red flotaba junto a la entrada de la cafetería de la nave con gesto confuso y un batido entre sus garras. Purple se levantó de la mesa, alejándose de ella apresuradamente.

-¡N-no lo sé! Volved al... trabajo, o a... vuestro descanso, ¡o a lo que quiera que estuvierais haciendo!-ordenó, abarcando a todos los presentes con un amplio gesto del brazo antes de escapar de la sala, pasando flotando rápidamente junto a Red y golpeándole, haciendo que soltara su bebida, la cual se estrelló contra el suelo, liberando su espumoso contenido rosa.

-¡EEH! ¡Acababa de cogerlo!

**Hola a todo el que lea esto, aquí la autora! La verdad es que no sé por qué escribo algo sobre Invader Zim, una serie que tuvo poquísima repercusión aquí en España... Quizá porque hace ya un par de meses que me enganché de nuevo a estos _increíbles_ dibujos animados y me he ido obsesionando poco a poco...**

**En fin. Eva, uno de los pocos OCs que he creado, _tiene_ una historia y una razón para estar ahí, de pronto, en la cafetería de La... Masiva? (no sé cómo llamarla, porque no he visto la serie en castellano desde mi más tierna infancia y es _imposible_ encontrar los episodios online en esa versión, así que para mí es The Massive xD), pero nunca he subido nada sobre ninguno de mis OCs porque tengo pavor de que resulten ser Mary-Sues, uno de mis mayores odios...**

**Como he escrito esto en español, supuestamente Los Más Altos (tampoco estoy segura si en la versión española se diría así, aunque así tendría que ser, porque en la original son The Tallest, ARGHHH me frustrooo! _) tendrían que aparecer aquí como "Morado" y "Rojo", pero es que... no me gusta cómo suena... simplemente _no_, así que me quedo con "Purple" y "Red" ^^.**

**Por cierto, tengo muchas ganas de escribir más cosas de Invader Zim (cosas cortitas, que es a lo que me dedico, porque por alguna razón no puedo escribir nada largo -.-), así que he decidido aceptar sugerencias... ¿Alguien tiene alguna?T_T**

**Bueno, ya me voy, como siempre, gracias por leer y las reviews serán enormemente apreciadas. Que tengas un buen día!^^**


End file.
